


scrapped knees

by thirtytwo_chairs



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Before Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtytwo_chairs/pseuds/thirtytwo_chairs
Summary: Simon Snow and Penelope Bunce go to Baz's house for a school event.





	

There was music jumping out of the open windows in the house. It was soft and light and posh. That tosser was just that arrogant.

I really did not want to come. Social gathering -- especially ones at Baz’s house -- are something that I avoid.

Too many people.

Even now, I felt ready to blow up. But I did my best to force myself to calm down. While I wouldn't mind hurting Baz, hurting his guests is not something I want.

What I do want though, is to be back in the Mummer’s House in my room. It would be great not to have to share it with Baz for an evening.

And I would’ve if Penny hadn’t been so stubborn about going. I sighed, hands near my hips, ready to call my sword.

Penelope hurried toward the front door and I followed close behind.

I couldn’t have let her go to this party by herself. She was very smart (much smarter than me and most everyone), but I didn’t trust Baz. Who knows what kind of things he could have in his house?

But Penny was very clear of her intentions. “The Pitch’s have a well stocked library and I fully intend on checking it out.”

I honestly think that she admires Baz’s family quite a bit. After all, they do care about education and believe that all knowledge should be shared just as much as her family. And they both have large libraries filled with books forbidden by the Mage.

The house (or should I say manor because it was just that huge,) was tall and gothic with dark features and sharp angles, a lot like Baz’s face.

A small part of me that was interested to see the inside of his house. Would it smell of the same posh soap Baz uses? And would it be as tidy as his side of the room?

I halted suddenly, to look at the house once last time before entering. It loomed high over me from this angle, and was more than slightly intimidating.

Penny looked back at me quickly, then stepped inside, closing the heavy door behind her.

There were a stone steps leading to the door and as I ran to catch up with her, I tripped on the steps and scraped both my knees.

“Fuck.”

These were the school's pair. Now, I have to wear my old jeans from when I was at the boys home. I scowled.

I didn’t want to go inside with big holes in my jeans, leaving blood on the steps.

The door opened and I looked up.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?” It was Baz.

He leaned against the doorway for second before stepping outside. His skin was reddish-gold like the old headmaster’s, his mother. It always was when he was properly fed. The blood helped with the pigmentation.

“Sod off,” I glared at Baz. “How did you know I was here? Were you watching me?”

“No Snow, that’s something only you do.”

It was quiet until I said, “well, at least I don’t drink blood.”

We stared at each other for a few unsettling moments. I don’t even know why there was a party here in the first place. Some stupid school event.

Baz came closer to me, if we were on the same step, we would shared a breath.

I continued to glare at him, completely forgetting about the sting on my legs. Baz sat down, “can I see your knees?”

“What?” 

His ears turned bright red and I wondered how many rats he had to drain in order to be able to blush. And then I wondered why he was blushing.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I am aware of that.”

It was quiet again. “I can get you new pants if you’d like.”

“I don’t need your help,” I snapped and went up the steps to the door.

Baz blocked the door with his arm. “Well do you want a bandage a least?”

I scoffed, noticing how close his face was. I bet if he opened his mouth wide, I could see his fangs. “I am not having a vampire get me a band-aid.”

Baz laughed.

“Besides, I’ve fought dragons, scrapped knees are nothing.”

He ignored my second statement and asked, “who said I was a vampire?”

“I did. I know your secret and I’m gonna tell the Mage.” I crossed my arms and then regretted it. I felt like a little kid sticking his tongue out at someone he doesn't like.

Baz turned, facing me and leaning against the door. “Haven’t you already told the mage? Many many times?” he was making fun of me now. “You have no evidence anyway. No one believes you.”

I opened my mouth, then closed it. “But I know it. I’m gonna get you. You have to slip up, one day.”

“It’s been six years Snow.” I felt Baz’s breath on my face when he breathed, “you’re never gonna catch me.”

My face burned. “Y- but you just--”

Baz smirked and opened the door.

“But you just admitted it!” I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. “That’s proof right there!”

Baz raised an eyebrow, “there are no witnesses here, Snow. No one knows anything if this conversation and no one’s gonna believe you when you tell them. You have no proof.”

“But--”

“Have fun at the party, Snow.”

He shut the door behind him. I was furious.

What was I thinking? I should've had Penny with me! She would’ve backed me up! Now I had nothing to show the Mage!! 

I kicked the door and flinched back. My knees hurt again. 

I considered healing them with a spell but decided against. Spells always go wrong around me.

Cursing under my breath, I stepped inside to find Penny. One day, one day, I'll get proof on that evil git. And then, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch will have hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short (I know) and also one of the first snowbaz fanfics I've done. Hope you liked it!


End file.
